As an exterior portion covering the torso of the wearer, a worn article structure is employed in which elastic threads are sandwiched between two sheets (the first patent document). The aforementioned exterior portion of the worn article is formed so that discontinuous sheets (sheet pieces) are intermittently placed on the continuous sheet, and thread-like elastic members are sandwiched between the discontinuous sheets and the continuous sheet (the second patent document).